srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Saarngard Isle
Saarngard Isle is a big place, very important story and gameplay-wise in the game of Sryth. Adventures happening here pave the way for Proving Grounds VI - The Alder Throne. The Isle is only available to AG members (see the requirements below). In order to access it, you must go to your residence in Trynd Keep in Trithik, go to the portal chamber, then step into the portal. Requirements * Only AG members are able to gain access to the isle. * You must have completed PG I. * You must have completed , which is available after the third round of Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion ("A Favour for Solundor" is no longer a requirement). * You must be in the good graces of Thane Pyrond, and completed all the quests available from him in Trynd Keep. Or in short, after The Mission Begins quest. Southern Saarngard The southern third of the isle, known as 'The Taken Lands', is historically the least dangerous region of Saarngard. The Jagged Hills to the north mark the border between the southern and middle regions of the isle. The Hold is the name given to the far southeastern tip of Saarngard Isle, an area of rolling hills and light forest that is firmly controlled by the human element on the island. Saarngard Keep The Roaring Wood The ever-present winds that howl through the towering trees of have given rise to its name. Legends say that the abode of a mysterious sorcerer is hidden deep within the wood. The Naranok Cave The Jagged Hills Map The map is courtesy of the GM. It can be found here. You can also check the previous version of the map. History Rising out of the midst of the turbid, perilous waters of the Saarn Split is the island known as Saarngard. The large isle's storied past and its uncertain future make it a haven for adventure—and danger. After abandoning the island two centuries ago, recent discoveries have again attracted the eye of the Crown, and an attempt to reestablish Tysian control of Saarngard is presently underway. However, the effort has so far proven to be no small task, for numerous and savage are the foes of humanity that again stalk the hills and forests of the legendary isle. For nearly three hundred years following the discovery of gold, silver, gems, and rich sources of stone on the island, Saarngard became the Kingdom's chief source of such valuable commodities. The isle was mined and quarried extensively, but before any such activity could be win a bloody war was waged on its shores. For time uncounted, the isle has been home to two large and savage tribes of trolls and goblins, the Kultaag and the Naranok, respectively. The names of these two fearsome clans, both of ancient Aldvari origin, were given to them by the Tysian soldiers who engaged them when Saarngard was first conquered—five hundred years ago. Kultaag translates to "heart of rage" while Naranok most readily translates to "blood seer". The Kultaag (trolls) and the Naranok (goblins) had inhabited the isle and been at war with one another since before the mighty cities of Tysa were even standing. The arrival of human invaders, however, brought the two tribes into an uneasy but necessary alliance, as they strove to push back the tide of humanity that threatened to overrun and forever change the savage shores of Saarngard—the only home they had ever known. The full might of the Tysian army eventually prevailed in a bloody and bleak war that lasted nearly a decade. The alliance of Kultaag and Naranok was shattered as both tribes, their populations decimated by the long and brutal struggle, edged closer to extinction. The few remaining trolls and goblins fled to the rugged northern half of the island, leaving their conquerors free to enjoy the many (though costly) spoils of war. For three hundred years following the war, Saarngard Isle become the single largest source of gold, silver, gems, and stone within the Kingdom. All within Tysa enjoyed the prosperity that the conquest of Saarngard had provided. When the mines ran dry and the quarries no longer yielded the stone that the growing Kingdom required, Saarngard was abandoned. Within only a few short years the towns and settlements that had sprung up in the human-controlled southern region were deserted. And the great keep that rose out of the isle's southeast hills, which had for so long protected the settlers of Saarngard, stood empty. With the collapse of the human settlements on the island, the remnants of the Kultaag and Naranok tribes quickly spread out across the lands they formally controlled. Saarngard once again became a savage battleground as the ancient war between the trolls and the goblins promptly resumed. When the last ship set sail from Saarngard, it was decreed by the King that it was forbidden for anyone to ever again set foot on the island, and for two hundred years the island, and centuries of prosperity it gave birth to, faded into the shadows of history. The discovery of a leatherbound journal, a little more than a year ago, however, changed everything. Because of a solitary passage in the otherwise insignificant book, the decree was lifted and an effort to retake the island was immediately set into motion... Category:AG-only Category:Sagas